Une moldu à Poudlard !
by SonicandPitch
Summary: Quoi ? Une moldu à Poudlard ! Tel sont les mots des opposants a la venue d'une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore est bien décider a la faire entrée. Alors ? Comment va t'elle réagir fasse a toute cette magie ? A vous de le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Une moldu a Poudlard ? **

Hey chers lecteurs ! Voici ma fiction d'Harry Potter. Bien sur je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas les miens (sauf un) mais qu'ils appartiennent a J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue : **

Je suis une humaine. Et je l'ai toujours pensé. Enfin, maintenant j'ai des doutes …

Je m'appelle Lyla Grant. J'ai 15 ans et des problèmes plein la tête ! J'avais une vie tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Des amis, une famille un chien même. Un petit frère aussi …

Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, sous le coup de la colère je fais voler des voitures. Et nan nous ne sommes pas dans un film de super héros mais bien dans la réalité.

C'est un géant du nom de Hagrid qui, un jour, est venu voir mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais une sorcière.

Première impressions de mes parents : Ils reste bouche bée.

Deuxièmes impression de mes parents : Ils se regardent, cherche une caméra cachée dans la pièce, et faute d'en trouvé une, se regardent et commencent a réfléchir.

Moi, d'un seul coup je me sens très seule.

Une heure après, Hagrid s'en va. Mes parents m'explique que je vais devoir aller a Poudlard. C'est une école de magie. Je quitte tous se que j'ai connu et redémarre a zéro.

J'ai souvent rêvé d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques, faire comme dans les films, bref.

Mais là, je regrette un peu que mon rêve se soit réalisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : La pension en Écosse **

Aujourd'hui je pars pour Poudlard, ils m'ont dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour les fournitures. Mais la chose qui m'inquiète le plus c'est : Comment je vais m'habiller ?

Après une longue réflexion, je me rends compte qu' Hagrid passe me chercher dans 15min. Alors un autre super pouvoir né en moi : celui de la vitesse !

**Hagrid** : Hum Hum. Lyla ? Dépêches toi.

**Lyla** : Oui ! Je suis là !

**Hagrid** : Bien. Allez on y va.

**Lyla** : Ouais !

**Hagrid** : Alors ? Pas trop stressée ?

**Lyla** : Non ça va !

_En fait si : j'ai une boule au ventre._

Nous arrivons à Poudlard, par un chemin qui m'est inconnu. On va me présenter le directeur. Albus Dumbledore.

**Albus** : Bienvenue à Poudlard, Lyla.

**Lyla** : Merci de votre accueil.

**Albu**s : Bon, ne perdons pas une minute : Hagrid va te faire visiter Poudlard et tu sera repartie dans une maison.

**Lyla** :D'accord.

Hagrid m'a fais visiter Poudlard. Tout le monde nous dévisageait, ils avaient tous des robes bizarres et un uniforme. Moi j'étais en habits normaux,quoi qu'un peu criards : un t-shirt rouge sur un jean, et des bottines rouges. Je sens que je vais avoir une super réputation …

Après ça, Hagrid m'a amené à ma classe. Nous étions avec Mme Minerva McGonagall.

**Minerva** : Je te souhaite la bienvenue.

**Lyla** : Merci

**Minerva** : Va donc t'assoir près de Miss Granger.

La fille à côté de moi s'appelait Hermione Granger. Elle m'a expliqué quelques trucs sur l'école. Et elle m'a présentés deux garçons : Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Ils sont tout les trois très sympas !

Quand nous sommes sortis de cours, tous les élèves sont venus me voir pour me poser toutes sortes de questions ! Mais de loin je voyais un garçon blond qui me dévisageait avec un regard noir. Ça m'a fait un peu flippé.

La journée est enfin fini et nous nous dirigeons vers le réfectoire, Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'avancer parce qu'il avait une annonce a faire :

**Albus** : Hum Hum. Votre attention sil vous plait. Je sais que comme d'habitude le repas vous paraît très appétissant mais j'ai une annonce a faire. Concernant notre nouvelle élève. Sa maison a été décidé et ça sera … Gryffondor !

A se moment là je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi toutes les personnes d'une seule table s'étaient mises à crier. J'en ai déduit que j'étais la bienvenue !

**Ron** : Franchement c'est cool que tu sois à Gryffondor, si tu avais été à Serpentard, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais encore parlé !

**Lyla** : Ha. Ben tant mieux alors !

**Ron** : Carrément !

C'était drôle de parler avec eux. Il y a une très bonne ambiance chez les Gryffondors.

Après le repas j'ai rejoins ma chambre où toute mes affaires étaient arrivées.

Cette nuit j'ai bien dormis, le fait de penser à toutes les aventures et toutes les découvertes qui m'attendaient me réjouissait.

Le lendemain, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'être prête a l'heure, cette robe de sorciers est tellement dure a mettre !

-T' inquiète, une fois que t'auras l'habitude, tout te paraîtra facile !

C'est ce qu'Hermione m'a dit. Mais ELLE, elle est douée, alors que MOI je … ne le suis pas !

Ce matin j'avais cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, il fait un peu peur en faite …

J'arrive en cours ( la dernière bien sûr ) et heureusement j'ai dépassé le seuil de la porte 2 secondes avant la sonnerie.

**Rogue** : Vous êtes en retard.

**Lyla** : Mr, Techniquement, mon pied avais dépassé le seuil de la porte avant la sonnerie, et donc techniquement je ne suis pas en retard.

**Rogue** : Et bien techniquement vos fesses ne sont pas encore posées sur une chaise et vous n'êtes pas encore prête a démarrer le cours alors dépêcher vous.

**Lyla** : Oui oui …

Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert quelque chose : la potion c'est super compliqué et j'y pige que dalle. C'est trop différent du monde réel, enfin, du monde moldu !

Alors pour essayer de ne pas faire perdre de point a Gryffondor ( comme m'a expliqué Ron ) je vais à la bibliothèque étudier avec Hermione.

**Hermione** : Alors tu vois …...

**Lyla** : Ha ….( Que c'est compliqué )

30 min plus tard :

**Hermione** : Bon moi je vais y aller Lyla.

**Lyla** : D'accord, merci de m'avoir aidée !

**Hermione** : De rien. C'était sympa !

Ce qui fais que, je me retrouve toute seule dans la bibliothèque et que je ne sais même pas par où je suis arrivé ! Arg! Bon ben on va improviser ! Allez Lyla tu as un bon sens de l'orientation !

10 min plus tard :

Bon ben je crois que cette fois ci je suis vraiment paumé !

**Lyla** : P'tin c'est par où ? Alors euh pile je prends a gauche et face a droite ? 1,2,3 …

**Blaise** : Tiens la nouvelle ? Tu t'es perdu ?


End file.
